The Rize of the Fox
by Foxwing331
Summary: A young cat named Fox who was recently tortured in a lab, wanders a little too far into NettleClan's territory. The medicine cat then gets a sign that Flowerstar's not going to forget about too easily with Fox around!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Usually nothing ever happened at the twoleg nest where Fox lived, but today was nothing like that. Today was the day that everything would change. Forever. Two twolegs marched into the house. "Mom, why are there weird twolegs? I've never seen them here before." Fox squealed a bit on edge. "I'm sorry my little one but I haven't the slightest idea." Violet meowed trying to calm her daughter. "Do you think there going to take me away! Like Echo?!" Fox yelped as she hid behind her mother. Echo was Fox's little sister. She had been taken to another twoleg nest not to long ago. Fox watched it all happen as Echo's teary face was concealed fully behind the front door, and she was gone. The twolegs approached them. "Mom, I'm scared!" Fox screeched. Violet turned to face her daughter. "Fox, just remember this. Whatever happens, you have the strength of a fox, the heart of a lion, and the eye of an eagle. Nothing will stand in your way." The twolegs then picked Fox up, and carried her out the door. Tears were apparent on Violet and Fox's faces. As the front door closed, Violets words echoed in her mind, "Fox, just remember this. Whatever happens, you have the strength of a fox, the heart of a lion, and the eye of an eagle. Nothing will stand in your way."

. . .

Fox stared in horror as she was stuffed into a metal nest. A bunch of thorns with herb juice in them were stuck into her. No pain flowed through her, only fear. Drowsily, Fox wandered around the small nest until she fell asleep. The next day she woke to find bird wings on her back and her chest feeling abnormally heavy. "What have they done to me?! Oh mom, please help! I don't like it here!" Fox hissed as she slammed herself into the door breaking it open. Only one thought was iin her mind, escape. Fox flew out the open window and crouched in the bushes. She heard the door to the twoleg nest swing open. The twolegs were hissing at each other, and slamming objects onto the floor. Fox made a break for the forest as soon as the twolegs were gone. All she knew was this was her new life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Hope

A rustle sounded in the nearby bushes. "Huh?" Fox managed to muffle, with two mice and one vole dangling from her mouth. "Little kit. What are you doing on our territory?" She heard on of them say. The tom was the biggest of the five cats. He must have been leading the group. She slinked back so that her bristling fox pattered pelt was pressed against the bushes. "Its ok. Were not here to hurt you!" The youngest cat meowed. Fox felt her giant camouflaged wings unveiling from her fur. No! Not now! She thought to herself. Luckily, they pressed back again. Fox felt relived. "Do you want to have shelter? Or train to battle and hunt like us?" The tom exclaimed proudly. Fox thought for a moment. This could finally be the time I could meet other cats like me, and finally have a normal life. Fox nodded. The tom said nothing, and let the group back to camp. The cats entered a big clearing, with dens and a pile of fresh kill in the middle. "Thornfur?" A she-cat meowed. "What have you got with you? Is that a kit?" " Yes Flowerstar." The youngest cat mewed. "Well then. She is a fine hunter." Flowerstar glimpsed at Fox. She remembered her two mice and one vole dangling from her mouth, and two voles dangling from her tail. Fox blushed, dipped her head and sat. "Did you offer her a place in the clan, Thornfur?" "Yes Flowerstar." The tom meowed, dipping his head. "Then me and the elders will decide whether to keep her as a cat in the clan while you put your fresh kill on the pile. Does that sound ok to you, little kit?" "Yes Flowerstar. My name is Fox by the way." She dipped her head respectfully and went to the fresh kill pile. The youngest cat of the group followed Fox. "Hi! I'm Anberpaw!" A little bit startled, Fox said hello. The two cats talked until Flowerstar meowed and Amberpaw told Fox it was a meeting. They scrambled over to Flowerstar and sat down. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet at the high stump for a clan meeting." Her golden like pelt gleamed in the sunlight. Almost like a golden flower. "I can see where she gets her name." Fox mewed quietly to Amberpaw. He grinned. "I have called you all to this meeting because a kit was found on NettleClan territory." A couple gasps rumbled through the clan. Flowerstar waited. "I know you all have questions, but for now me and the elders have decided to let her stay in the clan." Some protesting mews sounded, but Fox ignored them. She was proud to be able to have a home now. "However," Flowerstar went on, "if she is not loyal to this clan, she will be banished." She looked at Fox. "Are you willing to take on these responsibilities, Fox?" "I am." Fox meowed proudly. "Then by the power of StarClan. You will be named Foxpaw until you can receive your warrior name." They touched noses. "Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" Foxpaw's new name echoed through the clan. Flowerstar continued, "Froststrike, you have not mentored a cat yet and now I see you are responsible enough to mentor this apprentice. I hope you will pass on all of your skills to her in turn." He dipped his head and turned to face Foxpaw. The two cats touched noses. She was finally part of a clan. She finally felt at home. When she thought there was no more surprises, a sleek she-cat like herself padded towards her. She had a white pelt and blue eyes with black on the tips of her tail and ears. "E-echo?" The she-cat nodded. "It's Echopaw now." Foxpaw gasped and muzzled her sister. They were finally reunited once again.


End file.
